Problem: What do the following two equations represent? $-3x+5y = 2$ $15x-25y = -10$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-3x+5y = 2$ $5y = 3x+2$ $y = \dfrac{3}{5}x + \dfrac{2}{5}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $15x-25y = -10$ $-25y = -15x-10$ $y = \dfrac{3}{5}x + \dfrac{2}{5}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.